Harry Potter and the beginning of a new life
by fireinthenight
Summary: Harry finds that the 6th is slightly different then the rest of the years, when he meets a girl who just moved from Canada. (first fanfic so please read!) HGRW HPSR
1. The letter

Harry Potter and the beginning of a new life  
  
Harry stared out the window waiting for Hedwig to return. It was his 16th birthday and life wasn't getting any better for him. For his godfather just died a few months back, the Dursleys were harder on him then ever and more and more trouble seams to be magnetized to him. Harry opened his bureau door and looked at the mirror inside. His hair was still jet black but a bit longer and messier. Actually he hasn't really changed except for maturity, which most 16 year olds do.  
  
Hedwig flied to the window ledge and started taping her beak against the window's glass. "I'm coming!" claimed Harry as he closed the bureaus door. He walked over the window and slid the glass far enough for his owl to squeeze through. He stared outside watching the rain fall harder now. Hedwig gave Harry a curious look with her head sideways then stuck her foot outwards so Harry could take the letter off her leg. Harry Took the note of Hedwig's leg and started reading it:  
  
Dear Harry Potter  
  
Hey Harry! Happy Birthday! Hope the Dursleys aren't bugging you too much. Which you were here! Hermione and I are having a blast! Like the one time....  
  
Harry didn't really want to hear all the things Ron and Hermione did over the summer. He was depressed enough being trapped in his stupid room. He read on to the next paragraph:  
  
Anyways Hermione said that there is a summer carnival coming up in 3 days, and her parents gave her permission to have one more visitor before school starts. So how about it Harry? Its gonna be really fun! Send us a letter if you can! Cant wait!  
  
Sincerely  
Ron Weasley  
  
p.s Hermione made up a plan if your aunt and uncle wont let you go! Hermione says hi!  
  
Harry fell backwards on his bed and crumpled the paper. He was tired of always being rescued during the summer and it was always because of the 2 dim witted aunt and uncles of his. Harry aimed at the waste paper basket at through the note from Ron. The note hit the wall and bounced into the basket. 


	2. typical

CHAPTER 2  
  
The sun's rays slowly moved into Harry's old bedroom filling every crack with sunlight causing Harry to wake up. Harry sat up and reached over to his glasses with one hand while using the other to block the rays from his eyes. Today was slightly different then most days especially for Harry. He looked over to the clock that was placed on the night table beside his bed.  
  
9:28.  
  
"IT'S ALMOST 9:30!! CRAP!!" Harry screamed as he rushed him self out of bed. "Uncle is going to be supper mad at me today. I was supposed to make breakfast!"  
  
Harry tried to open his door but it was locked. Normally his aunt or uncle would have unlocked it before they went downstairs. Harry pushed his hair back as he thought why they didn't want him to make breakfast or even come out of his room! Harry lowered his head and realized there was a small messy note.  
  
Gone out for breakfast, don't do any funny business boy.  
See you around 12:00.  
  
"Typical" thought Harry. Going out for breakfast and not inviting me along. Harry sat at his small desk and got his ink and feather ready. He might as well write back to Hermione saying he can go. It kinda bugged him to see Ron and Hermione together and happy, but he wasn't sure why. He just told himself that it was because that everyone is paired off except him.  
  
Harry thought for a moment how he should write the letter and finally found a way.  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron...  
  
As Harry finished off Ron's last letter A loud Slam hit his window. He quickly looked Up and saw 3 faces looking at him.  
  
"hello Harry!" 


	3. The new face

Chapter 3  
  
Harry stumbled backwards. Three faces stared at him with smiling faces.  
  
"Uhh... how... did you get up here?? How did you even get here?" Harry said as he tried to figure out who the third person was. Hermione, Ron and another girl was hovering in the air. Mean while it seamed that no one except a couple cars were outside. Harry thought it was very odd that no one was staring at the three.  
  
"No time Harry" Ron said he nodded towards the girl.  
  
The girl took out her wand and said some words in a different accent. It was very close to theirs but strangely different. Suddenly the window disappeared and Hedwig cried with excitement. Harry decided to forget about her for the moment and figure out whats going on.  
  
"Uhh... 'Mione, who is she... and doesn't she know that she can't do magic outside of school?!"  
  
"Stop asking stupid questions Harry just grab your stuff and let's go my parents are waiting."  
  
Harry shook his head like this all a strange dream. He quickly grabbed his books under the loose floor board and ran to the door to go and get his trunk that was under the stairs. Just then Harry remembered that the door was locked.  
  
"Now what?" Whispered Ron, "we're running out of time!"  
  
"The Doors locked, I'm locked inside this bloody room."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Do your stuff Sarah"  
  
The girl nodded nervously. She climbed through the window and said the same spell Hermione said to open the door into the forbidden chamber in his first year. The door swung open with ease.  
  
"Uhh... thanks... Sarah is it?" Harry said smiling.  
  
The girl smiled back and her ice blue eyes glowed with happiness. She nodded a yes and then looked back at Hermione to see if she did it right. Harry could tell she was nervous because she was meeting someone she never knew. She looked down at the floor and her cheeks flushed a soft pink.  
  
Harry had to keep moving. He ran down the stairs quickly and grabbed the trunk and ran back up the stairs. The trunk was heavy but he was quite used to picking it up every year.  
  
He went back into the room and checked the clock. It was only 10:35. He was sure it's been more than 2 minutes since Hermione, Ron, and the other girl came over. He quickly packed all his stuff into the trunk and grabbed Hedwig who was in her cage and handed it to Ron who was waiting and still hovering at the window.  
  
Harry Quickly wrote a short note to his Aunt and uncle and jumped out of the window with Hermione and Sarah. 


End file.
